


The Flowers of Naboo

by TheHolyForceGhost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gags, Barriss Has a Penis IDK, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dirtier than Kylux, F/F, Far Too Many Fetishes To Properly Count, Filthy, Forgive me mom, Girl Penis, I'm Serious About That Last One, Kinky, Latex, Leashes, Leather, Lots of Sex, Lube, Medical Kink, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Padme Gets Involved, Porn Without (much) Plot, SIN!!!, Threesome - F/F/F, Uses Many Commas, barrissoka, ring gags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyForceGhost/pseuds/TheHolyForceGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Barriss didn't bomb the Temple and everything is A-OK. Barriss and Ahsoka have moved in together after leaving the Order as girlfriends. When Padme gets involved in the relationship, things go from 0-100 real quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following content contains graphic (possibly inaccurate) depictions of sex. Reader discretion is advised. Definitely NSFW or NSFP.   
> In other words:  
> PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF HOLY CHRIST DON'T READ THIS IN PUBLIC EVER.

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...._

 

**_STAR WARS_ **

**_THE FLOWERS OF NABOO_ **

  


From the HoloNet News: 19 BBY

 

_Senate Emergency Vote To Decide Next Chancellor TODAY!_

_One week since the shocking death of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine at the hands of Jedi and the revelation of his alter ego as the Separatist mastermind Darth Sidious, the Galactic Senate is embroiled in a second emergency session regarding the issue of a succeeding Chancellor. The persons nominated at the first emergency session one week ago include: Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth, and Senator Simon Greyshade of Columex. No word has reached the HoloNet News when the vote will conclude.  The HoloNet News will be providing live coverage and frequent updates on this historic moment...._

  


Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Padawan, was a filthy one. She stood there in front of the door leading to her shared apartment, grime and filth caked on everywhere imaginable in dull brown streaks. Some could say that she looked as though she had just crawled out of a trash compactor. But what else could one expect from cleaning out the scum within Coruscant’s Lower Levels? It wasn’t like anybody, aside from the gangs and criminals, tried to do anything about the place, let alone something positive. No, it was just another day as a vigilante, sweeping up the mean streets.

She fumbled in her ragged Jedi utility belt, a souvenir of the past, and fished out the keycard that led to the apartment. Ahsoka swiped it, and the lock greeted her with a cheerful beep. The door slid open with a pneumatic hiss, and she stepped inside the apartment. The door slid close behind her. The sun streaked through the high windows, illuminating the white room with a cheerful glow. Nestled to the left was a small kitchenette, and to the far right, a luxurious fresher. Outside, the ever bustling Coruscant skyline flowed on. Ahsoka had to hand it to Senator Amidala: she sure knew how to treat her friends. It seemed that no expense had been spared when she purchased the apartment for the two women.

Barriss Offee lay stretched out on the apartment’s single bed flicking through the news on her datapad. She poked took one look at her girlfriend and sighed.

“Afternoon” the Mirialan said. Ahsoka smiled.

“Afternoon to you” she replied. Barriss sniffed sharply, then took a second look at Ahsoka.

“Is it me, or something smell… off?” She said.

“Ha ha, very funny” Ahsoka replied. “ You didn’t just spend the past few hours hunting down murderers in an industrial sewer.”

“Well, I’m not the one that reeks like a bantha, or did I make the decision to become a vigilante. Now go get a shower before this whole place starts to smell.” Ahsoka made a pouty face, which Barriss returned lovingly. Ahsoka strode to the fresher, opened the door, stepped inside, and shut it. As soon the fresher door slid shut, Barriss put down her datapad, and started preparing for a surprise. She began to feel a slight tightening in her pants as she prepared. Barriss knew from experience that Ahsoka usually took ten minutes to shower, so that gave her some time.

First, Barriss found the small master remote for the apartment lying on the nightstand. She clicked a few buttons, which in turn lowered the blinds over the windows and dimmed the apartment lights. She set the remote down on the bed and got underneath it. She was greeted with the sight of a long blue container. Barriss reached for it and pulled it out. The container was custom-made with a fingerprint lock only Barriss and Ahsoka could activate. Barriss placed her thumb on the scanner, feeling the warmth of the laser. She could feel her pants growing a little warmer, and decided to hurry up the process. She opened the container to see all of their toys lined up nice and neat. Barriss pulled out a leash, collar, ball gag, bottle of lube and her lingerie set. The lingerie was a fine dark blue color that exposed her breasts and stomach. Acting quickly, Barriss stripped out of her lounging clothes and put the lingerie on. She could feel the custom crotch-patch rubbing seductively against her length. It took all her willpower for her not to moan.

She took the toys and laid them on the bed. Barriss walked over to the kitchenette and pulled the _piece de resistance_ from underneath the counter: A large vase filled with red roses. Barriss had them shipped directly from Naboo (with a little help from Senator Amidala, of course) and had secretly kept them watered for a day like this. She placed the vase on top of the counter and strode back into bed. Barriss put on her best sexy pose and waited for her unsuspecting girlfriend to get out of the shower.

Not a minute later, the fresher door slid back open. Fine tendrils of steam drifted lazily from the fresher as Ahsoka stepped out, towel wrapped all around her. The first thing she noticed was just how dark the room had gotten. Then she saw her girlfriend lying on the bed. Barriss stood up. Ahsoka just stared at her blankly, as though it were a dream.

“Surprised?” Barriss asked. Ahsoka nodded, then spoke:

“That was… fast.”

“I know.” Barriss eyed her girlfriend up and down, noting that the towel was the only thing separating her from her girlfriend's naked body. “Drop it” she said in a husky voice, one that Ahsoka knew all too well.

“As you wish, mistress” The towel fell to the floor on command, revealing Ahsoka’s petite orange breasts. Her nipples were a dark purplish color like Alderaani plums, and a fine sheen of orange hair covered her vagina. Barriss licked her lips. This was going to be fun. She reached onto the bed and took the collar and leash. Barriss walked towards her girlfriend and fit the collar snugly around the Togruta's neck. Ahsoka shivered at the feeling of leather on her skin. Barriss clipped the leash onto the collar and tugged downwards twice.

“On your knees, pet” Barriss commanded. Slowly, Ahsoka knelt down. She stared at Barriss’ crotch-piece longingly, feeling her delicate core begin to heat up.

“Take it” Barriss said. Ahsoka took one hand and slid Barriss’ semi-erect seven and a half inch cock out of the crotch-piece. It twitched in her orange hand. She pointed the member straight at her mouth. Barriss tugged hard on the leash towards her, forcing Ahsoka forwards. Her lips caressed the head, and a tingle of pleasure resonated through Barriss’ spine.

“Take it” Barriss said again. Ahsoka took the cock in her mouth and began to suck on it. Barriss felt electrified. Every nerve seemed to be slowly catching on fire. It felt absolutely wonderful. Barriss took the leash and began pulling Ahsoka’s head back and forth, dictating a slow, tantalizing pace.

"Good girl" Barriss moaned. "Good kriffing girl. You like my cock, slut? I know you do you dirty whore."

Barriss’ cock forced its way down Ahsoka’s throat, almost causing her to choke. Then she pulled it back, the head resting on Ahsoka’s tongue. Then Barriss forced her way back down again. The Togruta felt her folds begin to dampen with every thrust of her girlfriend's member. She tried to moan in pleasure, but only heard herself grunt through the mouthful of cock.  The Mirialan also realized just how close she was to release. _No. Not yet_. She stopped moving the leash, leaving Ahsoka's mouth swallowing half of her cock. She pulled her penis out of Ahsoka’s mouth. It still lay in its half-erect state, coated in saliva.

“You’ve had your fun. Now it’s my turn” Barriss led her pet to the bed, which Ahsoka lept onto in a cat-like manner. The Togruta lay down on her back, staring at her mistress. Barriss touched a durasteel hard nipple and noticed that her pet’s snatch was beginning to slick up with juices.

She tsked. “Well then.” She touched her pet’s moist pussy with a finger, which elicited a groan from Ahsoka.

“Taste” she commanded. Ahsoka took her mistress’ finger in her mouth and licked away her own juices. Barriss smiled wickedly. She set the ball gag and lube next to her with her free hand, cock fully erect now. Barriss lifted her pet’s head by her chin.

“Open” she said. Ahsoka opened her mouth as wide as she could. Barriss noted her razor-sharp canines before she gingerly placed the bright-red ball gag in her mouth.

“We don’t want to make too much noise, pet. You could wake the neighbors” she whispered, fastening the strap behind her lekku. Ahsoka nodded. Barriss took the tube of lube and squirted it on her cock. Ahsoka felt her core flare up watching her girlfriend. Barriss rubbed the lube in, and, still holding the leash, lined herself up with Ahsoka’s slit. With a thrust and a moan, Barriss was inside.

Even after all the poundings she had taken, Ahsoka was still tight as ever, her walls stretching and shifting with the girth of the cock. Barriss started out at a slow and steady pace. Ahsoka’ rapid-fire whimpers of ecstasy were muffled by the gag. Barriss stopped her slow thrusts and gazed straight into Ahsoka’s eyes. The Togruta stared back, then screamed as Barriss slammed into her hips unexpectedly. Barriss did it again, and again, and pretty soon she was fucking Ahsoka as hard as she possibly could, pulling her dick almost out of the Togruta's slit before ramming it back it. Ahsoka screamed into the gag as she felt herself tottering on the edge of release, nails raking into the Mirialan’s back, possibly drawing blood.

They came together, Barriss muttering something incoherent under her breath while Ahsoka howled. She felt as though the world was falling apart at the seams. Barriss was lost in some blissful exuberance that swept her off her feet and carried her away in waves. Their cum mingled together inside Ahsoka and spilled out onto the sheets. Both panted heavily with beads of sweat starting to lazily roll down their bodies. Barriss removed her penis, then undid the strap behind Ahsoka’s head. She gasped, and gazed straight at her girlfriend.

“You… never cease… to amaze me” Ahsoka said. Barriss nodded, rolled off her girlfriend, then pointed at the puddle of juices collecting on the sheets.

“I try. Now clean it up” she replied. Ahsoka willingly did so, making the most disgustingly cute noises Barriss had ever heard her make. When she was finished, Barriss unclipped the leash but left the collar on. Ahsoka fell back in the bed, Barriss next to her. They snuggled close together, bodies touching one another.

“I love you, Barriss”

“I love you too, Ahsoka”

A mechanical buzz interrupted their tender moment. Barriss reached over to the nightstand and flicked on her datapad. The headline from the HoloNet News screamed in her face:

_BAIL ORGANA: THE NEXT CHANCELLOR!_

_After a landslide Senate vote, Senator Bail Organa has been elected leader of the free galaxy. Chancellor Organa promises to “undo the wrongs caused under Palpatine” and put an end to the “bloating corruption” in the Republic. For more information about this story, click_ here       

“That’s wonderful” Barriss mumbled. She remembered meeting Senator Organa when Padme had brought him to visit the Jedi Temple. He seemed like a good man. He would probably do well.

“What’s wonderful?” Ahsoka asked as Barriss set the datapad back down on the nightstand.

“Senator Organa was just elected as the next Chancellor”

“Really?!! That’s great!” Ahsoka said.

“Yeah.” She paused, then added: “Perhaps the galaxy is finally returning to normal.” Barriss said. Ahsoka did not reply. Barriss heard the soft snores of her girlfriend next to her and remembered that Ahsoka always fell asleep after sex. She smiled, letting sleep calmly and quietly embrace her.

 


	2. A Visit: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets with an old friend, who has quite the proposition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 10 fucking months of busywork, procrastination, and forgetfulness by this terrible fan fiction writer, the epic saga of overly sexual futa/female/female BDSM smut continues…
> 
> So, I kinda forget this little gem of a smutfic existed. Seeing as though I promised more in the tags and the notes, I felt like I should add more dirty kinky sex to this already dirty kinky mess of a story. Jesus Christ, I think Fifty Shades of Grey might’ve had a better plot than this shitshow.   
> Enjoy!  
> -HFG  
> (But imagine: heavydirtysoul by twenty one pilots but every time they say heavydirtysoul it's replaced by dirtykinkysex. Just saying:)) Barry Bert- Editor for The Holy Force Ghost  
> Enough with the Twenty-One Pilots references Barry. FFS.

Ahsoka awoke to a familiar chirping noise. She rolled over on the bed and reached for her comlink. The sound of soft snoring besides her told her that Barriss was still asleep. Standing up, she flicked on the comlink and headed for the bathroom.

One new message. 20 minutes ago. She closed the door as the message whirred to life.

“Hey Ahsoka, it’s Padme. I didn’t know if you heard about Bail, but I just want to tell you that I am so happy right now. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have a drink in my office in a little bit. You know, like a little celebration or something?”

She smiled at the sound of her friend’s voice. Ahsoka turned on the comlink and called Padme back.

“Hi Padme. I would be more than happy to visit you. It’s been awhile and it would be awesome to get back in touch. See you soon.” 

She shut the device off and looked at herself in the mirror. No marks, surprisingly. Of course Barriss would have those scratches on her back for about a week, but hopefully nobody would notice. Staring into the depths of the mirror Ahsoka realized that she was still wearing the collar. After a moment of hesitation, she decided to keep it on. It did look quite fashionable, it felt astounding, so it was staying where it was. She swiped up her panties and bra from their spot on the bathroom floor and 

Ahsoka exited the bathroom, heading for the closet. Inside it she found another pair of robes. She quickly threw on an undershirt and robes. After gathering her belongings, she prepared to leave the apartment. Barriss was still fast asleep on the bed. Ahsoka planted a kiss on her cheek and exited the room.

The Coruscant skyline shimmered its neon lights in spite of all of the city’s pollution. Ahsoka walked down the steps of the apartment building and stopped in front of the road. She raised a hand. A bright yellow speeder ground to a stop in front of her several seconds later. The driver, a tough-looking Rodian with a vaporizer clutched in its teeth, cocked a thumb at the backseat. Ahsoka opened the door and stepped inside. Just the as soon as the cab had arrived, it took off in a flash.

The Rodian cast its large eyes to the rearview mirror and took a drag of the vaporizer.

“Whaddaya want to go, miss?” he asked

“The Senate building, please” she replied.

“Got it.” Without any warning, the Rodian swerved sharply to the left through several lanes of disgruntled traffic. Several honks and beeps followed it.

After a few minutes, the mushroom shaped building that housed the Galactic Senate loomed large in view. The cab pulled up to the front steps and stopped. Ahsoka slid her credit chit in the reader attached to the back of the driver’s seat.

“Have a good day miss” the Rodian replied. Ahsoka opened the cab door and stepped out onto the sidewalk underneath the shadow of the mushroom. She made her way to the building’s front doors and went inside. A Mon Calamarian receptionist sat at a large desk, lazily pushing around her datapad with its stylus. She stiffened up when Ahsoka opened the door.

“Good evening miss. Do you have an appointment?” the receptionist asked, eyeing the collar around Ahsoka’s neck.

“I’m here to see P- Senator Amidala” Ahsoka replied. The receptionist nodded and stood up from her desk.

“Right this way-” Ahsoka waved a hand.

“Thank you, but I know the way to her office.” The receptionist sat back down as quickly as she had stood up. Ahsoka made her way down the long corridors until she came to a very familiar looking door. She rapped her knuckles against it twice.

“Come in!” said a friendly voice Ahsoka knew all too well. She opened the door of the office to face her old friend, Padme Amidala. The office was dominated by a large window that presented a picturesque view of Coruscant’s busy skyline. Two plush chairs sat in front of Padme’s desk. On the desk rested a bottle of Corellian brandy and two glasses. Nestled in the office’s far wall was a supply closet that had doubled as a panic shelter during the war. Padme stood up from her desk and made her way towards Ahsoka. The two women embraced deeply.The Togruta noticed that Padme wasn’t wearing any of her signature fancy clothes, just what looked like a discreet casual outfit. Her mind rationalized that Padme might’ve just been doing paperwork all day 

Padme began some small-talk while pouring the whiskey into the glasses.

“So, how’s life as a vigilante?”

“Just fine. It’s tough, considering that the Coruscant Security Force has capture on sight orders regarding myself.”

Padme froze. “That’s horrible!”

“I know. I haven’t told Barriss about it because I don’t want her to freak out. You know how she gets sometimes.” Ahsoka took a glass of the brandy and took a small swig. It burned her throat in the best way possible.

“I understand. I’m just very glad Bail won the election” Padme replied.

“Yeah, I agree. I think the galaxy’s going to be a much better place now that he’s in charge” said Ahsoka. There was a pause as they slipped their brandy. Padme was the first to speak.

“You mentioned Barriss. There is something that I need to talk to you about” said Padme. Ahsoka caught her sharp change of tone.

“What is it?” she asked. Padme gestured to one of the chairs. Ahsoka took a seat, worried scribbled all over her face.

“I’ve been talking to Barriss for a while about a… proposition” Padme said. She swirled her glass of brandy around.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What proposition?” she asked.

Padme took a deep breath in as Ahsoka began to sip her brandy

“Ahsoka, I know about the type of relationship you have with Barriss. An idea was brought up that I could… join your relationship. Help spice it up a little more.” Ahsoka nearly choked on the drink.

“What? Why wasn’t I told?” she asked through some heavy coughing.

The office door swung open. Barriss walked into the room wearing a large overcoat. She paced over to where Ahsoka was sitting. “Because you would’ve freaked out, like you just. Besides, Padme knows what she’s doing. She’s done these sorts of things before. Perhaps she could teach us a thing or two about ourselves and our limits.”

“If you want, I could start these lessons tonight, right now” Padme interjected. The two other women turned to face her.

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka said. As she said this, she noticed that her tongue began to feel heavier. Much heavier.

“All of my gear is in the panic room. We could do it right here, right now, the three of us. The room’s soundproofed and all of my colleagues in the adjacent rooms are gone for the night. Close the window and nobody would even know we were here” Padme explained. Ahsoka found that it was very hard to keep her eyes open.

“I… like… it… Good...” was all she could manage to get out before Padme placed a finger to her lips and shushed her. Ahsoka’s eyes rolled back into her head

“Great. I’ll get everything ready. Sweet dreams.” Ahsoka responded with a loud snore. Barriss looked at her girlfriend, then at Padme with shock.

“You drugged her drink?” she accused. Padme looked at Barriss with a hint of… regret?

“Yes. Makes things more interesting. Like this.” Before Barriss could react, Padme whipped out a small canister and sprayed it in her face. A sickly sweet scent flooded her nostrils and mouth. Barriss gagged and hit the floor, numbness creeping over her body. The last thing she saw before her world went black was Padme opening the door to the panic room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not a lot of sexy time, but this shit's gotta have SOME coherent plot. Besides, "Part One" sort of implies a "Part Two", right?  
> RIGHT?  
> (to be continued)  
> Goddamn it Barry, I said no more with the whole "to be continued" thing. What does this look like to you, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure? Does it? Where's the fucking manga art style, dude?  
> (Well... Sure...)   
> DOES THIS LOOK LIKE JAPANESE MANGA TO YOU   
> (Uh... Maybe...)  
> THERE'S NOT EVEN FUCKING PICTURES HOW THE FUCK DOES THIS LOOK LIKE JAPANESE MANGA  
> (on a total sidenote, if anybody feels like drawing Japanese manga based on this trainwreck, please let me know. I want to prove HFG wrong)  
> YOU'RE NOT PROVING ANYBODY WRONG YOU DUMB FUCK I HEARD THAT NOW GO UPSTAIRS AND RETHINK YOUR LIFE  
> Sorry about that. Barry's a real piece of work. Used to sniff glue as a kid, and now look at him. Couldn't tell a potato from a tomato. It's a miracle he's still alive and somehow functioning.  
> Anyways, Part Two is coming soon. I promise.  
> -HFG
> 
> -HFG

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: Ahsoka meets with an old friend, who has something quite special for her in store....


End file.
